supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi Hattons
Biography Yoshi Hattons (born July 17, 2027) is the fraternal twin brother of Hanako and one of the adoptive sons of Cassie Hattons. He was born in Osaka, Japan. Appearance He has black hair Personality He is well-behaved, but his constant 3DS use has got Cassie concerned. Family Tree *Mother: Cassie Hattons (1986-) *Brothers: Kwang-Sun Hattons (2015-), Sam Hattons (2017-), Mario Hattons (2022-), Timothy Hattons (2028-), Hugo Hattons (2029-), Eddie Hattons (2032-), Ajit Hattons (2033-), Greg Hattons, Diego Hattons (2034-), Rolf Hattons, Masud Hattons (2034-) *Sisters: Mi-Yung Hattons (2015-), Dani Hattons (2019-), Mulan Hattons (2021-), Sami Hattons (2023-), Laila Hattons (2024-), Anna Hattons (2025-), Rosa Hattons (2026-), Hanako Hattons (2027-), Katie Hattons (2030-), Kim Hattons (2031-), Mika Hattons, Lucy Hattons *Aunts: Shannon Bodette-Hattons (1989-) *Uncles: Bill Hattons (1988-) *Cousins: Jurgen "Pinky" Hattons (adopted from Germany) (2019-) *Grandmother: Hilary Hattons ( -) *Grandfather: Tom Hattons ( -) In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *His full name is Yoshi Kinoto Hattons *In Christmas 2033, he opened his presents to reveal a Pokémon Y game, Pokémon Pokédex training kits, a Dratini plush, a Mime Jr. Plush, a Chespin plush, Pokémon Energy Battle Arena, Pokemon 4-figure gift set, Pokémon figure 2-pack Chespin vs. Wobbuffet, Pokémon Spring 2013 Tin, Pokémon Pokéball figure carrying case, Pokémon Black and White Deluxe Figures, Plush Pikachu backpack, Pokémon Sneak-Peak tin, Pokémon Trainer's Choice Catch N Return Poké Balls, Pokemon Evolution 3-packs, Pokémon transforming Pokéball plush, Shadow Lugia plush, Pokémon Clip N Carry Pokéballs, Pokémon Gadget case, Pokémon mini sticker book, Pokémon CD soundtrack, Pokémon remote controlled training figure, Pokémon Black and White Attack starter set, and Pokémon 3 the Original Soundtrack CD. And in his stocking, he found a Squirtle plush, Pokémon trading cards, a Nintendo 3TS, a Pokémon X game, Pocky Sticks, and Pokémon DVDs. *For Halloween 2033, he was dressed up as Ash Ketchum from Pokémon *He owns the following games: #Digimon Story: Moonlight (Digimon World Dusk) #Digimon Story: Lost Evolution #Pocket Monsters: Aqua Sapphire (Pokémon Aqua Sapphire) #Pocket Monsters: Black (Pokémon Black) #Pocket Monsters: Pearl (Pokémon Pearl) #Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby (Pokémon Omega Ruby) #Pocket Monsters: White 2 (Pokémon White 2) #Digimon Story (Digimon World DS) *His favorite movie is Pokémon the Movie 2000: The Power of One *His favorite TV shows are Pokémon ''and ''Digimon *His favorite color is yellow *His favorite toy is the Pokémon 10th anniversary 025 Pikachu plush figure doll which he received for his birthday *His favorite book is Pokemon I Choose You! by Tracey West *He has a Pokémon Pikachu Plush head Christmas stocking Future Category:Children Category:Males Category:School-Age Children Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:People Category:Boys Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from Japan Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Japan Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in July Category:People from Montana Category:Children from Montana Category:Boys from Montana Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA